lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Der Schwan
DIESER ARTIKEL IST KOMPLETT ÜBERNOMMEN UND MUSS NURNOCH ÜBERSETZT UND MIT PASSENDEN BILDERN AUSGESTATTET WERDEN! 100px|right Der Schwan ist die 3. Station der DHARMA Initiative , die Locke und Boone in der 1. Staffel entdeckten. Wie man im Orientation Film sieht, war der Schwan in Wirklichkeit ein Ort, "wo Wissenschaftler daran arbeiten können, die einmaligen elektronmagnetischen Schwankungen, die von diesem Bereich der Insel ausströmen, zu verstehen.". Allerdings enthielt nach einem "Unfall" ein Protokoll die Nachricht, dass 2 Leute in Schichten die Taste drücken müssen (Die Zahlen in den Computer einzugeben) und das alle 108 Minuten 540 Tage lang, an dessen Ende eine Ablösung kommen wird, um den Platz der bisherigen Schicht einzunehmen. Sie befindet sich im südlichen Bereich der Insel, ungefähr ein Meile landeinwärts des Absturzes von Flug 815. Season one During the first season of Lost, the main focus was gaining access to The Swan, which was (and still is) referred to as "The Hatch", and this was acheived in the season finale when Jack, Kate, Locke and Hurley brought back dynamite from the Black Rock. Just as they are setting up the dynamite, Hurley sees the Numbers engraved on the side of the hatch, and rushes to prevent the explosion, but is pulled away to safety. The episode ends with Locke and Jack looking down into the long shaft inside the hatch. Season two In der zweiten Staffel von LOST, wagen sich die Losties hinein in die Luke und finden Desmond. Auserdem finden sie Essens-Vorräte, einen Wohnraum, und einen eigenartigen Computer in der "Kuppel". Jack und Locke beschließen letzendlich,eine Schicht für 2 Personen aufzustellen. Sie müssen in ihrer Schicht die Taste alle 108 Minuten drücken. Locke glaubt daran, dass es eine wichtige Bedeutung hat. Doch Locke und Mr. Eko entdecken das Pearl Orientation Video. Locke verliert dadurch den ganzen Glauben an die Taste, da das alles nur ein psychologisches Experiment war. Doch Eko meint, dassDrücken der Taste ist wichtiger als alles andere. Später überredet Locke, Desmond die Taste nicht zu drücken. Mr. Eko protestiert, allerdings hat Desmond bereits den Knopf gedrückt zum schließen Brandschutztüren. Der Countdown läuft ab, es, verursacht einen System Fehler, und anstatt der Nummern erscheinen die Hieroglyphen. It caused what seemed to be an earthquake. All the objects made of metal soon flew agaisnt the wall, attracted to something with an extremely powerful magnetic force. Locke realised that the Button did something after all, as did Desmond, who acted by entering the crawlspace underneath the floor of the Swan, and using the Fail Safe to activate the "Discharge". It is unkown at this point whether or not the Swan was completely destroyed because of it. The Hatch :Main Article: The Hatch (Swan Exterior) "The Hatch" was first discovered in All The Best Cowboys Have Daddy Issues, by complete accident by Locke and Boone. They proceeded to dig it up, without telling anyone until much later in the first season. Their first attempt at opening it was the construction of a large trebuchet, designed to swing a large piece of plane shrapnel at the hatch. This plan backfired, however, when a sharp piece of the shrapnel broke off and flew into Locke's leg. The second attempt was successful, using the dynamite obtained from the black rock. The inside of the hatch (not visible from the outside) has "QUARANTINE" spray-painted on it. Life in The Swan , Ana Lucia, Jack and Kate in the Swan.]] The swan was designed to be lived in by two people for 540 days, so many things are necessary for the sanity of the occupants. The are two bunk beds, a ping-pong table, a full plumbing system including a sink and a shower (It has been noted that the water has a sulphur taste and smell, implying that it is geothermally heated groundwater such as might be found in an underground hot spring), a food supply, music in the form of LP records, literature, a washer and dryer set and dining space. It seems geothermal power is the energy source for the station. Before the crash of Flight 815, there were three known residents of the hatch, the first two of which are (presumed) dead, Radzinsky, Kelvin Joe Inman, and Desmond. Locke and Jack spent considerable time in the Hatch, as well as Mr. Eko, Michael and Kate. Libby and Ana Lucia both died in the Swan, after being shot by Michael. See also: Station Explorers The Swan Orientation Film :Main article: Swan Orientation Film In episode "Orientation", shortly after entering the station, Desmond directed Jack and Locke to the Swan's orientation film. In this film, which was placed behind a copy of "The Turn of the Screw", a Dr. Marvin Candle describes the purpose and origins of the station. The Swan station (referred to as station number 3) was once one of several DHARMA Initiative research stations, funded by the mysterious Hanso Foundation. Its purpose was to study electromagnetism. However after an unspecified incident, a special protocol was set in place, referred to as "pushing the button". Every 108 minutes, the numbers "4 8 15 16 23 42" are to be entered in the Swan's computer. The film further details how the station is to be operated by two persons, working in shifts of 540 days (18 months). In episode "What Kate Did", after the reunification of the tail section survivors with the middle section survivors of flight 815, Mr. Eko revealed to Locke he had discovered a piece of the film in another DHARMA initiative station, The Arrow. In this piece, one of many cut out by Radzinsky according to Kelvin Inman, Dr. Candle talks about how the computer should only be used for entering the numbers every 108 minutes. Using the computer for communicating with the outside world could lead to compromising the project or even a new incident. The Mural The mural is a large painting along the wall of The Swan. It was probably created for entertainment value by one of the previous Hatch habitants. Thomas had similar paintings in his apartment. As mentioned here, executive producer Jack Bender is the artist of this mural. The Computer :Main Article: Swan Computer The computer is what is used to enter the numbers every 108 minutes. When the Countdown Timer runs down to 4 minutes, an alarm goes off signalling that numbers need to be entered. One of the occupants of the Swan then types in "4 8 15 16 23 42", and then presses "EXECUTE". It was revealed in the episodes What Kate Did, and Three Minutes that the computer could be used for communication, as Michael communicated with someone claiming to be his son, Walt. Michael was given instruction on how to find the 'Others' camp. In the Pearl, a station like the Swan, a log was found of the history of the swan's computer's history of pushing the button. When the button is not pressed a System Failure occurs. Security and Hurley in the Gun Vault]] In the Swan there is a gun vault, containing an odd amount of Weapons for a scientific endeavor, including pistols and sub-machine guns. It has a locked door with a combination, which has been changed many times. It was used as holding cell for the fake Henry Gale after it was emptied of the guns. There is also an elaborate system of mirrors used to see up the long entry passage. See also: Gun vault Blast Door :Main article: Blast Door Map Inside the Swan are a series of blast doors which can seal parts of the bunker in a "lockdown" mode, the cause and purpose of which is currently unknown. During the lockdown, a series of black lights reveals a huge, hand-drawn map on the surface of one of the blast doors. There are numerous handwritten notations on the map. Some are written in Latin, while others are written in English. The notes are written in several scripts, suggesting multiple contributors. The Latin phrases appear to be more of a running commentary than insightful notations about the map, while the majority of the notations written in English address the various stations, a cryptic incident, possible shutdowns, a Cerberus system, a DharmaTel network, scientific equations, and zoological research. After Locke was trapped under the blast door, he made an attempt to remember what he saw by drawing a map. See also: Hidden Map Geography, Hidden Map Notations, Hidden Map Timeline, Locke's Map and Lockdown Incident Electromagnetism ]] :Main article: Electromagnetism in the Swan During normal conditions, the Swan contains a benign magnetic field, most notable near the Mural. A section has been sealed off with concrete that is several feet thick (possibly after the incident mentioned in the Orientation Film). The magnetic source behind the concrete is strong enough to attract the key around Jack's neck. The Swan Orientation video indicates that the original purpose of the Swan was to study or regulate these magnetic properties. On several occasions, the field has grown to immense strengths and resulted in catastophic effects inside and out of the Swan. Underneath the floor of The Swan, there is a fail-safe mechanism. It appears that Desmond's activation of the fail-safe caused a drastic change in the magnetic field, resulting in the Discharge. Found in The Swan * Books ** After All These Years ** Hindsight ** Occurrence At Owl Creek Bridge ** Our Mutual Friend ** The Brothers Karamazov ** The Third Policeman ** The Turn of the Screw * Countdown Timer ** Hieroglyphics * CR 4-81516-23 42 (The unknown injection substance) * Desmond's photograph * Fail-safe * Food ** Apollo Candy Bar ** Dharma Ranch Dressing ** Peanut Butter * HAZMAT suit * Joshua Tree Print * Records ** Make Your Own Kind of Music ** Geronimo Jackson * Record player * Swan Computer * Swan Orientation Film Trivia * "The Swan" was the name of an Elizabethan theatre in London. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Swan_%28theatre%29 * SWAN Instruments are instruments that can be used to measure electromagnetic fields.http://www.fmi.fi/research_space/space_7.html * The constellation of Cygnus is also known as "The Swan". http://www.astro.wisc.edu/~dolan/constellations/constellations/Cygnus.html * Sir Joseph Wilson Swan is an English physicist and chemist. http://chem.ch.huji.ac.il/~eugeniik/history/swan.html * HMAS Swan was an Australian Navy ship launched on 16 December 1967. The ship is now a dive wreck and artifical reef 1.3 nautical miles off Point Picquet, Western Australia. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/HMAS_Swan_(DE-50) * The Swan is a short musical composition for cello and piano from Carmille Saint Saens' "Carnival of the Animals". *The Sanskrit word for swan is hamsa or hansa, which sounds similar to Hanso http://www.experiencefestival.com/a/Hansa/id/150073 http://www.experiencefestival.com/a/nbspHamsa/id/91439 * Swans are characterized by their monogamy in mating habits--they are always seen in pairs. *Swans are revered in many religions and cultures, especially Hinduism. The Sanskrit word for swan is hamsa or hansa, and a swan is the vehicle of many deities (such as the goddess Saraswati). Swans are mentioned several times in the Vedic literature, and some swans have also been said to have the knowledge of the Supreme Being Brahman. They are said to reside in the summers in the Manasarovar Lake and migrate to Indian lakes for the winter, eat pearls, and separate milk from water in a mixture of both. Hindu iconography typically shows the Mute Swan. It is wrongly supposed by many historians that the word hamsa only means a goose, since today swans are no longer found in India, not even in most zoos. However, ornithological checklists clearly classify several species of swans as vagrant birds in India. Pandora's Box Epimetheus told Pandora never to open a box she had received from Zeus. However, one day, Pandora's curiosity got the better of her and she opened it, releasing all the misfortunes of mankind (plagues, sorrow, poverty, crime, etc.). Once opened, she shut it in time to keep one thing in the box. The world remained extremely bleak for an unspecified interval, until Pandora "chanced" to revisit the box, she opened it again and Hope fluttered out. In LOST several references are made to Pandora's Box, one related to the Swan station: *Hurley asks Locke what he thinks is in the hatch. Locke responds, "Hope." *Hurley, after telling Leonard he used "the numbers" to win the lottery, was told he had "opened the box". Theories The station's name * According to Constellations theory, The Swan is named after the constellation Cygnus. * As the station was once used for research into electromagnetism, it was named after SWAN instruments, used to measure electromagnetic fields. http://www.fmi.fi/research_space/space_7.html * The station is named The Swan because of its similar shape to the animal (a large underground bunker with a long tunnel to the surface on one end). * Sanskrit words for The Swan are hamsa and hansa, which is similar to Hanso. http://www.experiencefestival.com/a/Hansa/id/150073 http://www.experiencefestival.com/a/nbspHamsa/id/91439 * The Swan was named after Ingo Swann, an artist who helped develop the procedure of remote viewing at the Stanford Research Institute, and has become well known as a remote viewer himself. Swann is commonly accredited with proposing the idea of Coordinate Remote Viewing, a process in which viewers would view a location given nothing but its geographical coordinates. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ingo_Swann Purpose of the station * The Swan was originally intented for zoological experiments. ** The Swan is the only known station with the name of an animal. ** The logo on the shark may be The Swan logo. ** The experiments may have later moved to another station, perhaps after The Incident. Miscellaneous * Since the mural in The Swan is painted in the same style as Thomas' artwork, there could be a correlation between him and the Swan. * There exists an undiscovered underground passage between The Swan and the Pearl. ** On the Blast Door map, all of the stations seemed to have passages that would have connected to the the Pearl station in the middle of the map. But all of those, except for the Swan's, were crossed out about halfway. ** The passage seems to continue exclusively from the Swan, however the walls are only represented by dotted lines until it comes to a smaller question mark. ** This corridor may be blocked by the wall that Jack and Sayid investigated. * The Swan was assigned the Internet Protocol address 10.28.224.18. ** Being a 10.0.0.0/8 class address, the IP address assigned to The Swan is not routable from the public internet. It can only be an intranet address. * The station may have been destroyed after the activation of the Fail Safe device. * Destroying the electromagnetic field is essential for people needing to be rescued from The Island. Fotogalerie Bild:SchwanLogo.jpg